17 de agosto
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Él se había enamorado del tono melifluo de su voz, de la maravillosa luz que irradia su sonrisa y de la simplicidad que su persona emitía. Neil guardaba un sinfín de palabras para ella, palabras que le hubiese gustado que ella escuchara.


**Resumen:** Él se había enamorado del tono melifluo de su voz, de la maravillosa luz que irradia su sonrisa y de la simplicidad que su persona emitía. Neil guardaba un sinfín de palabras para ella, palabras que le hubiese gustado que ella escuchara.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Canción:** Jueves – La Oreja de Van Gogh

« _Esta historia participa en el reto de aniversario "Música que inspira Vol. 2" del foro "Resident Evil: behind the horror"_ »

* * *

 _Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

 _Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

 _Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quién eres_

 _Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas_

 _Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita_

 _Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas_

 _Y de pronto me miras te miro y suspiras_

 _Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_

 _Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita_

 _Y me pongo a temblar._

Jueves – La Oreja de Van Gogh

* * *

Entonces volví a verla y comprendí de qué se trataba aquel pícaro sentimiento que arraigó como un poderoso huracán y arrasó mi vida entera. Asumí que estaba enamorado de ella, y no podría borrarla de mi mente por mucho que lo

La primera vez que la vi, yo iba en autobús rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Iba de pie, concentrado en un libro de bolsillo proporcionado de una librería pequeña a la vuelta de mi viejo departamento. Los asientos estaban ocupados, la mayoría por oficinistas, abogados, médicos o simplemente por turistas. Yo no buscaba nada, no después de haber pasado un mal momento hace un par de meses, donde la última mujer que quise la encontré en otros brazos que no me pertenecían. Fue tal el dolor, que me rehusé a entablar vínculos con alguna otra mujer hasta que haya sanado por dentro.

Sin embargo, la vida prestó a aquellos bellos ojos azules a mirarme cuando yo menos me percataba. Su mirada se sostuvo por largo rato hasta que logré advertirla. Ella me sonrió cuando la miré, aunque apartase la mirada luego. Fue así cómo llegó hasta lo más hondo, donde muchas mujeres dejaron cicatrices que ninguna se propuso a curar. Ella, poquito a poquito, pudo penetrar por debajo de mi piel, calando profundo, pero tenaz, hasta hacerse de un lugar en mi demacrado corazón. Inconscientemente dejé que entrara.

Es por eso que la espero cada día, a las siete de la mañana, en el mismo autobús, en el mismo asiento, y con una sonrisa pequeña y esperanzada por volverla a ver otra vez. ¿Quién diría que con tan poco sería feliz?

Las puertas se abren y las personas salen y entran al vehículo aprisa, entrechocándose unas con otras con ferocidad. Cuando la muchedumbre se disipó, ella asomó la cabeza en busca de su lugar predefinido. Se abrió paso con gráciles movimientos entre el tumulto del bus, desplazándose hacia del asiento en a mi izquierda, al otro lado del pequeño pasillo entre el conjunto de asientos. Ocupando aquel lugar, iba arreglándose la camisa blanca con sutileza, y dispone a ocupar su tiempo en leer un libro de poesías sin portada de color bordó y una cintita roja colgando de una de las páginas. Sus ojos, tan hermosos como de una frondosa primavera, se hallaban concentrados en la lectura. De a ratos parecían sonreírse por la fruición que las rimas le brindaban.

Yo me sonreía con ella. Para ese entonces no lo comprendía, aunque ahora lo tengo todo muy claro. Ella me gusta. Me gusta de veras, como para conocer lo que piensa y lo que ríe. Me gusta para invitarla a pasar una noche contando las estrellas, con ansias locas de saberme su enigmática historia. Me gusta como para en invierno estar abrazados o para disfrutar de un paseo por el florecer de una pronta primavera. Ella me gusta. Realmente me gusta y no sé cómo expresarlo.

* * *

Llueve. Y mi trabajo queda demasiado lejos como para tomarme una caminata y suspendí mi visita a la biblioteca a la que habitúo. Opté por un bus, lo cual sería más cómodo y me otorgaría el tiempo para releer aunque sea algunas páginas del libro. A unas butacas más alejadas, ella permanece en silencio, leyendo como de costumbre. De vez en cuando volteo a verla, parado a mitad del bus, sólo por el simple placer momentáneo que me embriaga al contemplarla. Es por ella quien llevo mi camisa preferida azul marino. Es mágico cómo ella roba toda mi atención, como una maravilla que, con tan sólo unos pocos segundos, alegra la vida de cualquiera al pasar. Entonces ella me mira y giro con brusquedad, chocándome con el pasamanos a mi derecha. Ella inunda el vehículo con su risa melodiosa, aunque ría por lo bajo, casi como un susurro etéreo. De mi rostro nace una sonrisa y de mi corazón, un repiqueteo frenético, como un añejo sentimiento, haciendo de mi olvidado cariño su propiedad. Es _origami_. Donde ella es la artista quien me dobla y desdobla a su antojo, cual papel. Me extiende y me estruja. Me da forma y me embellece. Hace de mí una bella figura y yo, como vivo enamorado de ella, me dejo hacer. Sin objeciones. Sin quejas.

El autobús se detiene en la siguiente parada y se vacía en un instante, quedándose sólo con la presencia de aquella enigmática mujer de cabellos bermellón y yo. En un momento alza la vista sólo para comprobar que ya no queda nadie dentro del vehículo más que yo. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, hubo una sonrisa de su parte y un saludo cordial con la mano. La saludé de regreso, aunque mi mano temblara. Vuelve a su lectura, sin mirarme otra vez durante todo el viaje.

* * *

Hace algunos días que no la he visto. He tomado varias veces el mismo autobús, o hasta el mismo tren, con la esperanza de encontrármela. Sin embargo, su ausencia pesa en toda la semana. No hay ningún ápice de su persona. El lugar que ella solía ocupar se encuentra ocupado por una anciana simpática y de cabellos blancos, quien llevaba varias bolsas de cartón con los víveres de la semana.

El bus se mueve con relativa fluidez. No se detiene ni amaga a hacerlo cuando una parada está próxima. Simplemente sigue su camino, como si no importara más nada. Para matar el tiempo fui recordando desde cómo sus manos se movían sobre la página de su libro, con suave desliz, hasta el color que toman sus ojos al reflejar el sol. Cerré los ojos por uno segundos y me sentí flotar en una nube de alegría inocente. El piso es de esponjosa ilusión, con fragancia a un sentimiento pueril, el cual juega al amor con los desconocidos y te une a una persona que, sin haberlo esperado, te cambia el mundo y lo pone de cabeza.

El vehículo fue deteniéndose gradualmente hasta detenerse completamente en la siguiente parada. Estaba atiborrada de personas yendo y viniendo con prisa. Algunas iban con sus teléfonos, fijándose únicamente en la pantalla de éste, pese a que los demás las empujasen para hacerse paso en un bus infestado de adictos a las redes sociales, mientras que otras simplemente rezongaban por la rutina sombría de sus vidas. Los rayos de sol penetran a través de los cristales y descansan sobre sus perfiles cansinos, resaltando sus facciones. Ellos parecen intentar asimilársele, pero no es tan agradable a la vista como cuando es ella quien acapara el fulgor del sol.

Viaje largo, aburrido. Sin nada por leer. El libro que había adquirido hace unas semanas lo terminé antes de lo esperado y, para rematar, el final me dejó un muy mal sabor de boca. Miré a mi izquierda y vislumbro el asiento ocupado. Empino la mirada un poco más arriba y discierno hebras de cabello rojizo y un perfil de sutiles facciones. Finalmente, al contemplar la situación, volteó la mirada cuando aquella mujer me mira con un libro entre manos. Mi gesto se frunce de repente, las manos tiemblan de ansiedad entre mis piernas y mis ojos buscan con qué distraerme por las calles de mi ciudad. Una parada, alguna librería de libros antiguos o un paisaje de curiosa vista.

Sin embargo, escucho su voz cerca de mí, casi como un susurro dulce al oído. Mis músculos se tensan. Me estremezco por los altos niveles de tan repentino desasosiego.

—¿Estaba ocupado este asiento? —pregunta, con total ingenuidad, señalando con el índice a mi izquierda.

Yo niego con la cabeza, aunque no la esté mirando.

Siento un pequeño barullo subir precipitadamente desde la planta de mis pies hasta

las puntas de mis dedos. Es electrizante. Me paraliza.

Después de unos instantes, alenté a leer un poco de lo que leía. Eran poemas de amor. Leía Shakespeare. Las rimas eran astutas, pese a la pobre redacción de aquella época. Ella se ve inmersa en la lectura, saboreando las palabras, tal vez porque le recuerdan a alguien especial, debido a la atención que le presta. Y, mientras ella disfruta de la lectura, yo disfruto de su cercanía.

De vez en cuando alejo la mirada de lo mío para concentrarme en ella, a lo que lee, a lo que sonríe, y, cuando ella advierte de mi mirada, se devuelve a mí y yo finjo estar ocupado en algo muy distinto. Pasa así un par de veces más. Cuando ella se distrae, yo me concentro en ella, y ella vuelve a mí. Es un va y viene de miradas con gusto a traviesa curiosidad.

—¿Quieres? —murmuró con un tono melifluo que endulza los oídos. Extendió el brazo hacia mí, invitándome a ahogarme rotundamente en la poesía que ella leía.

Asentí con una sonrisa menuda, tímida. ¿Qué podría decirle?

Me incliné levemente hacia su lado, hombro con hombro, y una neblina perfumada irrumpe en mis fosas, embriagándome de una fragancia dulce y empalagosa. Siendo sincero, las rimas no saben tan bien como cuando ella te envuelve de su aroma.

El tiempo se nos fue tan rápido que parecieron apenas segundos. Para cuando ella se percató de que su parada estaba cerca, se irguió bruscamente hacia los pasamanos, sujetándose a uno de ellos frente a la puerta. Al abrirse las puertas, ella dejó el autobús aprisa, saltando hacia la vereda atiborrada de gente, donde se perdió a los pocos segundos en el tumulto de gente.

Comencé a sentir un ápice de vacío al verla correr en dirección opuesta al andar del bus. No pude divisarla más entre la multitud fragorosa de la ciudad. En su asiento, en cambio, dejó aquel pequeño libro de poesías de Shakespeare. Lo tomé y me dispuse a leerle hasta toparme con el nombre de su dueña. «Claire Redfield», decía en letra escrita con plumón negro. Supuse que era un poco viejo, puesto a las pintitas de tinta en algunos trazos de la caligrafía y algunas huellas dactilares por los bordes doblados y las páginas amarillentas con el característico aroma de la lignina era señal de que ese ejemplar había vivido una larga vida.

El nombre revoloteó sobre mí, cual mariposa inquieta, buscando un lugar dónde posarse hasta que arraigó a mis oídos, como una melodía compuesta de notas delicadas. Sonreí con la ternura y la ilusión de un niño cuando recibe de regalo lo que más quería.

Tal vez ahora tenga alguna excusa para acercármele y hablarle.

Tal vez sea mi oportunidad.

* * *

Volví a la mañana siguiente, esperando a que llegue tan radiante como siempre. Tan espléndida. Tan ella. Cuando, de pronto, una mujer de cabellos rojizos irrumpe al autobús y toma asiento al lado de una niña portando su mochila y vistiendo uniforme escolar. Yo, que estaba de pie aferrado a la barandilla del techo, me acerqué a paso lento, tembloroso. Una maraña de nervios recorría por todo mi cuerpo.

Pronuncié su nombre en un murmullo leve, aunque tartamudeando. Ella giró hacia mí, con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Disculpe?

Mi decepción fue inmensa al percatarme de que no se trataba de Claire. Su cabello era menos rojizo y su mirada simplemente recordaba a un café frío.

—No… es que… la he confundido con otra persona… lo siento —murmuré, estupefacto, aún con el libro en la mano— Lo siento tanto.

Me volví a mi lugar, volteando de vez en cuando a ver a aquella mujer quien me observaba con extrañez.

Miré el libro en mi mano por largo rato. Claire debe de estar buscándolo por todas partes. Se siente pesado, como una enorme responsabilidad sobre mis hombros. Al final, lo deposité en el bolsillo frontal de mi morral y esperé a mi próxima parada, con la esperanza de verla y armarme del valor suficiente para hablarle.

Observé el asiento que ella siempre ocupa. Puedo presentir su mirada en mí, suspiré y me volteé. Imaginarme sus preciosos ojos azules sobre mí genera un mareo inmenso, como si estuviese varado en un mar bravío en la plenitud de una tormenta torrencial en la cual sé que naufragaré a rumbos desconocidos. Agacho la mirada con pesadez. Apenas la conozco y ya extraño su presencia aquí. Tal vez si fuese más guapo, o un poco más listo, ya hubiese conseguido hablarle más a menudo.

El vehículo se detuvo para sorpresa de todos, quienes comenzaron un coro quejumbroso de improperios al conductor. Más adelante, un tumulto de gente corre de algo que no podemos ver. Segundos más tarde, un camión arremetió contra los peatones, arrastrándoles ferozmente por la calle. Con movimientos erráticos, el camión abandonó nuestro campo de visión y se marchó con dirección al sur. El autobús se vació aprisa, como una catarata poderosa de gente.

Había personas por doquier. Doloridas. Otras ya fallecidas por el impacto.

Los peatones ilesos fueron a auxiliar a los heridos. También lo hice yo. Se oían gritos y el inconfundible hedor a sangre. Me sentí exasperado y la respiración se tornaba pesada.

Escuché un gemido lastimero a la distancia, por lo que me vi corriendo a su lugar a socorrer a quien sea que fuese. Escurridizo entre el desbarajuste, fue haciéndome paso hasta llegar a un grupo de personas que sostenían en brazos a una mujer joven, palidecida del horror.

—¡Claire! —gemí, hincándome hacia ella.

Entre tanto horror, su sonrisa radiante no moría. En cambio, sus ojos se tornaban oscuros en medio del mar de lágrimas que se hacinaban en ellos.

—Hola —murmuró, con la fragilidad de la muerte.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… no puede…

—Aún no me has dicho tu nombre… —interrumpe dulcemente.

—Te pondrás bien… pronto llegarán las ambulancias y estarás bien…

—No has respondido a mi petición —aclara—. Quiero saberlo.

—Neil… mi nombre es Neil…

Para entonces, las lágrimas también comenzaron a aparecer en mis ojos, como una floración de inmensa melancolía e impotencia. Claire sonrió con ternura, meditando un rato sus palabras.

—Es bonito —confiesa dócil.

—Resiste un poco… la ambulancia viene en camino…

—¿Cómo has sabido mi nombre? —preguntó.

—Tu libro… te lo has olvidado en el autobús ayer… cuando lo compartiste con-conmigo y-y… yo lo tomé y… lo guardé pa-para devolvértelo…

Su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más.

—Puedes quedártelo si quieres.

—Pero es tuyo…

A lo lejos pude escuchar el eco estridente de las sirenas de ambulancias acercársenos. Las personas a nuestro alrededor, que antes nos miraban atentamente, concentraron su atención en los vehículos venideros.

—Yo quiero que lo guardes tú —insistió. Su voz se tornaba pastosa y ahogada. Érase apenas un soplo del corazón.

—¿Segura?

—Muy segura —habló con firmeza. Y no volvió a hablar.

Sentí una mano retirarme de su lado bajo un paraguas de palabras ininteligibles. Los paramédicos me distanciaron de ella para llevársela, al igual que otros tantos lo hacían con las personas heridas de alrededor. Una ancianita me palmó el hombro al verme marcharse tanto cielo en un parpadeo.

Se habían llevado a todos. Los heridos, los ya fallecidos. Los paramédicos volvieron al centro de salud más cercano. Todos se marcharon del lugar en poco de media hora. Las miradas apagadas. Una nube de pesada tensión se posa sobre nosotros, mientras que otra sólo rompe a llorar a los hombros del sol por ver perecer el firmamento en sus ojos.

Así pasaron los días, de lunes a viernes, como una brisa fresca en la plenitud del otoño. Los autos pasan de un lado para el otro desde el cristal del autobús. A mis espaldas no siento la mirada risueña de Claire, tampoco he de sentir su presencia. Ella se ha marchado.

Los médicos dieron lo mejor de sí, pero Claire se había olvidado de ella. Renunció a su vida, dejando marchitar aquella hermosa flor que creí inmarcesible.

Falleció por la noche, a tan sólo pocas horas del incidente, según sus amigos. No tuve la oportunidad de verla por una última vez, de retener el rostro más bonito que jamás existió. Ante el hecho, su hermano acudió con relativa rapidez al hospital. Perdido en aquel temor de pasar a una mejor vida, derramó su pesar en lágrimas sentado a un lado de la camilla, con los brazos al borde de ésta. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y parecía resplandecer bajo la luz blanca sobre la cabecera de la cama, tal como brillaría un ángel enviado del Cielo. Esa noche me aferré con fervor desmesurado al libro que ella me obsequió. La lámpara de la mesita de noche no parecía alumbrar lo suficiente y zumbaba asiduamente. Sólo lo justo para dar la sensación de vacío en mi habitación. Se escuchaba un soplido leve desde el resquicio de la ventana, como murmullo de la brisa.

A grandes rasgos parece que Claire se ha marchado. Sin embargo, yo sé que vive cerca de mí. A veces, cuando nadie ocupa su lugar en el autobús, me gusta imaginarme que ella me mira, se percata y aparta la vista, sonriéndose. Se percibe menuda, tal como yo me sentía al verla. También habita en las rimas de cada poema que leo. Emerge de ellos con cada palabra escrita. Fantaseo escuchando su voz al momento de cantar las estrofas. Las murmura a mi oído, como un secreto, o las exclama con energía por todo mi departamento, bailando de lado a lado. Me gusta imaginarla de esa manera, porque es la única en que puedo tenerla aquí conmigo.

En el autobús una vez más, luego de salir de la biblioteca, he leído un poema en especial que Claire resaltó con una cinta roja.

 _«¿Quién me creyera en tiempo venidero_

 _Si extremara en mis versos la verdad?_

 _Igual que un sepulcro guardar quiero_

 _De tus dotes al menos la mitad._

 _Si hablara de tus ojos esplendentes,_

 _Si pintara al pintarte el ideal,_

 _La edad nueva al juzgar dijera: Mientes;_

 _Tanto cielo jamás fue terrenal.»_

¿Quién me creería que, al explicarle que vi el rostro más hermoso del mundo, sonreí como no hacía tanto tiempo? ¿Quién me creería que aquella mujer logró desarmarme tanto como en su llegada como en su partida? ¿Quién me creería que tengo guardado en el cajón de mi mesita de noche un millón de palabras que eran sólo para ella? ¿Quién compartiría su sensatez conmigo al explicarme que he tenido una oportunidad que no supe aprovechar? ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se hubiera vuelto loco por ella?

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

«Parecen intentar asimilársele, pero no es tan agradable a la vista como cuando es ella quien acapara el fulgor del sol.» Esto hace referencia a una canción que empecé a escuchar hace poco. Es «Arabella» de Arctic Monkeys. La letra dice: _It's much less picturesque without her catching the light. The horizon tries but it's just not as kind on the eyes._ La traducción sería: Es mucho menos pintoresco cuando ella no acapara la luz. El horizonte lo intenta, pero simplemente no es tan agradable a los ojos.

El poema a lo último realmente es de Shakespeare. Es un soneto sacado del libro de sonetos del mismo autor. Es el soneto número 17, aunque las traducciones varían en las distintas ediciones.

Tanto la historia como la canción en la que me inspiré están basadas en atentados. La canción en un atentado en España, donde detonaron bombas en algunas estaciones de trenes, mientras que la historia en uno que ocurrió el jueves 17 de agosto de este mismo año, el cual una camioneta atropelló y mató a 14 personas y dejó varios heridos en Barcelona. Hago esta historia para recordar a cada persona que sufrió por esto. A cada familiar que perdió a alguien importante y a todas aquellas que quedaron marcadas por este suceso. Yo estoy con España.

Notas de autor: Si ven algo raro o fuera de lugar, infórmenme.

¡Saludos!

Ronald B. Knox


End file.
